


The Fashionista and the Shutterbug

by snowzone5



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bitchiness, F/M, Mileven, Modern AU, Possible non-explicit sex, Suggestive, Swearing. Lots of swearing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowzone5/pseuds/snowzone5
Summary: World famous photographer Mikkel has a contract to photograph up an coming supermodel only known as Eleven. They clash. You won't Eleven to start. and Mikkel will seem a little pervy in the beginning.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25





	1. Stuck Up

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this will seem a lot like "Their touches" but it's my literary comment on the Louise Vitton "scandal" with MBB at the SAG awards.
> 
> It won't be part of any other story.

“I’m so proud of you Michael.” Karen Wheeler said.

With those words of praise, Mike donned a silk scarf with a flourish, and replied. “Mikkel, famous, and youngest photographer to the stars is ready to dazzle the latest Prima Donna’s request.”

From what he heard the model, known only as  _ Eleven _ , was difficult to work with, full of herself and generally stuck up. Made no difference to the  _ Mikkel _ , Mike smiled to himself, his contracts were binding and included a clause that was always an eye opener from those who hired him.

Apparently though,  _ Eleven _ was going to be a challenge. She had never worked with  _ Mikkel before _ , so he expected the tabloids were going to have a field day with this arrangement.

  
  
  


XXXXX

“ _ Mikkel? _ ”  _ I haven’t even met him yet and he already sounds like a pretentious wanker _ . Up and coming supermodel Eleven said to her personal assistant Max.

“Maybe, but he’s working with the premiere ad agency in this business. They only work with the top photographers,  _ and _ the top models, we haven’t them used yet.”

_ We? _ Thought Eleven.  _ As if my PA were part of my organization. I am Eleven. Supermodel. I only use the best, I will use Mikkel as long as he suits my needs, when he doesn’t, he’s gone. _

When she saw him she didn’t even try to stifle a laugh.  _ Would you look at this guy!? Any second he’s going to sashay towards me. _

Mikkel walked in wearing a very shiny black jacket, a silk scarf perfectly wrapped around his neck, a bag, obviously full of camera gear, and hair… she wanted to rub her bare breasts on his hair. For a start. He looked at her and smiled.

She wasn’t expecting his eyes. Deep, gentle…  _ but he’s a photographer, so he’s probably playing for the other team. Too bad, I’d sleep with him anytime. Tonight even. _

He gave her a deep bow, and said, “Mikkel at your beck and call.” His voice had a low timbre, but he was soft spoken.  _ Maybe he’s straight after all. _

“Ok, I have some ideas that you’ll be using, so we can get started as soon as you’re set up.”

He immediately started shaking his head. “No. It’s ok for you to have ideas, but we won’t be using them.”

“Pardon me?”

“I’m sorry, did I stutter? I said it’s ok for you to have your own ideas, but we, the ad agency and myself, will not be using them.”

“I hired you, you will do what I say.”

Max who had her back to him, raised her eyebrows at her, and gave her a he’s-your-problem-now look.

“Actually your people hired the ad agency, and they outsourced to me.”

“Then I am done with them.” She gave him an extended dismissive wave. _Be gone._ She thought.

She turned to Max to ask about other arrangements. After a few minutes she looked up and Mikkel was still standing there.

“You were dismissed. Why are you still here?”

“I’m under contract.”

“I’m not. Not with you.”

“You are right. Not with me, but your ad agency.”

“Then I will cancel my contract with them.”

Mikkel shrugged. “Your prerogative. You can expect the litigation paperwork from my people to yours by tomorrow morning.”

“What do you mean?”

“You are going to be sued. By me, and probably by your ad agency.”

“Why?”

“Breach of contract.”

“Fine.” Eleven rolled her eyes. “You will be paid for your services.”

“Oh, I’ll get paid. That’s not the issue. The contract is binding. I do the work. Period.”

“I don’t understand.” Eleven was getting angry at this  _ Mikkel. _

“Obviously. Let me explain it then. This is big news, up and coming supermodel, that’s you, hires a big ad agency, probably the best in the business, who then hires me, arguably I’m one of the best in the business, to do a two part photojournal essay with you. You dump my ass, and by proxy the ad agency’s ass. We have reputations to protect. I  _ have  _ to do the work to fulfill my contract with the ad guys. Even if you don’t use my work, I can use it for my portfolio to get more work, etc. But the ad agency wants it. They don’t get it and they will sue. Both you _and_ me. You are nothing but a commodity to them, I’ve been commissioned, so they sue, and I sue. It’s all business, nothing personal. We  _ have _ to sue. And, I’m almost positive you’re modelling career will be over, No other ad agency will touch you and probably no other photographer. Any acting ambitions you had will be unrealized.”

Eleven started to feel panic. She hadn’t felt that in a long time. Max told her she’d have to deal with this kind of thing now that she was  _ in the big leagues _ as she had referred it to.

“I’ll tell you what. Mikkel said, “If I like some of the ideas you have, I will pitch them to the ad agency. They’ll be more likely to listen to me than they would you. Is that fair?”

Eleven was feeling humbled, in an uncertain voice she said, “I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot… would you like to go get a Starbuck’s with me, we can talk about it?”

“Uh, yeah, one thing though, no public appearances, you know about that in the contract right?”

She nodded, “We have a private Starbucks in this building, will that work?”

“Sure.”

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


Mike had been brutal with her. He wanted to put her in her place before she got on her high horse about the project. Models were always sheltered and pampered and thought they could do anything they wanted. This project was different. This was very high profile, everyone involved stood to make a lot of money. He didn't care how perfect her ass was. She wasn't going to get away with anything.

Once they had gotten their coffees, Eleven said, “I wanted to do something more controversial.”

“I assume you meant show more skin?”

She nodded.

“Ok, we have to be careful here, you don’t want to be charged with contributing to the delinquency of a minor.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m sixteen. You are what 30?”

“I am  _ not!” _ She looked so offended that Mike rephrased his estimate.

“Ok, then, twenty-eight then, but it’s safe to say you are in your twenties.”

“‘I’m sixteen also.”

Mike frowned. “Ok you aren’t dressing age appropriate. Shit. Well that changes a few things now, and I have to let the ad agency know… unless they know already. Either way I have to change my strategy a little bit.  Hmm, ok how quick can you get hair extensions? Either way lose the bun, it looks too severe. It’s not you.”

“I can have that done by the end of the day, tomorrow for sure. What do you mean it’s not me?”

“How can I say this politely… hmm, I can’t. I don’t like it. It looks stupid, you look stuck up. It’s off putting to anyone who looks at it. We are going make you look soft and sexy.”

“I’m already sexy.”

“And modest. but yeah but a 30 year old sexy. We want you a sixteen year old sexy. Do you shave?”

“My legs, of cour- oh, you mean....” Mike nodded. This was the first time he had seen her blush and he found that his own face was heating up.

“Ok, stop.”

“What?”

“Stop shaving there.”

“I don’t do nude layouts.”

“Legally we can’t, but we aren’t interested in that. We’re going controversial. How long do we have to wait?”

Eleven looked down, too embarrassed to look at him, “I don’t know, maybe two weeks?”

“I’m not looking for curly, but more of a healthy peach fuzz. Enough so that it would be obvious if you wore a really skimpy bathing suit.”

“You are  _ never _ going to get away with this.”

“You are talking to the great  _ Mikkel _ . It’s art. You’d be surprised what we will get away with it. I’ll keep it tasteful… mostly. Ok, last point.”

“What?”

“Eleven, I guess that’s your stage name-”

“It’s my real name, well, the one I want to be called by.” She sighed. “Long story. I won’t get into it with you. Ever.”

“Um, ok, can I call you El? Short for Eleven?”

She looked at him for a few seconds then nodded.

“Ok I’m Mike, short for Michael. Mikkel is  _ my _ stage name.”

“Don’t you think that’s a little pretentious?” She said a smirk on her face.

“Sometimes it’s not pretentious  _ enough.” _

“Believe me no model wants to have a photo shoot done by Mike Wheeler.”

“So Mikkel was born?” She said.

“With all the pretension I can muster.”

“It worked. I was annoyed with you right away.”

“Yeah, all models usually are.”

“Ok, I’ll gather up a list of clothes I’ll be wearing. We can start tomorrow.”

“We are starting today, and I already have your clothes. I told you, you weren’t dressing age appropriate. This is an ad campaign. Most of your opinions will not be needed. At least not by the ad agency. I’m never going to ask you to do something that you feel is inappropriate or doesn’t sit with you right. Ok, I lied. I am. And you are going to do them.”

“So you are dressing me now?”

“You can dress yourself,” Mike smiled, “but I pick your clothes. For the next two years.”

“You have got to be kidding me. How do I put this poiltely, oh, I can’t…”

“No fucking way.” With that she got up and left the table.


	2. Clash of Wills

_ Oooh, here she comes. And she looks  _ pissed. Mike thought.

He saw coming towards him waving her cell phone. He saw she had the hair extensions, and she was a little on the blonde side. He could work with that.

“You had my phone service cut off?”

“If you have an extra booger in your sneeze it makes it to Instagram, so yes, we had it cut off. You had a restraining order put out against me? Clever, but it didn’t take. But you already know this don’t you?”

“What I know is that you are a fucking asshole.”

“With that attitude, it’s going to be very hard for you to look sexy and controversial today.”

“That’s because I’m not doing it. Just because you want to see me naked in the guise of  _ photography,”  _ Eleven airquoted then continued, “ doesn’t mean it’s going to happen. You’re just like every other guy.”

Eleven could see Mike’s eyes go dark. “I am  _ not _ like every other guy.” He said vehemently. 

She was taken aback. She had insulted him and she had mixed feelings about it.

“In the next two years I’m going to make you more famous than any other model. You can write your own ticket after that.”

“You aren’t too full of yourself are you?”

“I’m going to take photos of you that no one else would. You wanted controversial. Together we are going to do that. I can’t do this without you.”

Eleven had seen some of his work, so her anger took a back seat. He was good, no doubt about it. She was being bitchy and knew it, but she didn’t want to let him think she was completely willing.

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes to let  _ Mikkel _ know she was still pissed at him. “What am I wearing today.”

“Behind the screen.” 

Eleven could see that he had his camera gear set up, in front of a set that looked like back alley. She was curious.

He called out, “Remove your panties, and bra. Just wear what’s back there.”

A few seconds later… he waited for it… She came stomping from around the changing screen.

“You have  _ got _ to be fucking kidding me!” She held up a torn pair of cut-offs and a sheer white blouse.

Mike kept his face passive. 

“I thought you said I wasn’t dressing age appropriate?”

“You’re not. No sixteen year old girl can afford the designer clothes you model. No girl will be able to dress like you. That’s not being a role model, that’s just flaunting your money in their faces. You want controversial? After the first photos get released,  _ all _ your fans will be dressing like you. It’s gonna drive their parents crazy, drive the boys nuts, and make adults uncomfortable to comment on your clothes.”

“Fine.”

Eleven changed and came back out wearing the cut-offs. They turned out to be a lot shorter that she originally thought. The sheer white blouse might as well not have been there. She was a professional, so she walked out from behind the screen and stood with her hands on her hips. 

“Well?” She didn’t sound impressed.

He looked her up and down. “Ok, you pull of sexy easily. Your nipples are showing through the shirt, so you are going to put your extensions in front.”

“Sit over by the crates. Ok… um… uh…, um.”

“Suddenly the cat got your tongue? I’m a pro  _ Mikkel _ tell me what you want me to do.”

“I want you to uh, spread your legs and hook your left knee over that crate.” 

She did so, Mike looked away, “Ok we need to change the lighting a bit to create more of a shadow.”

“Why?”

“I can see too much.”

“What!?” She immediately crossed her legs.

“I said I could see too much, I couldn’t see… that…”

After adjustments were made, Mike said, “Um can you show me your belly?”

She did and Mike said, “Ok, nice abs, I’m guessing that’s where you put on weight?”

Eleven blushed a little, “Yes my belly and my breasts.”

“Unless that demographic is very into fitness, they aren’t going to look like that, so get just a wee bit of a belly if you can.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “You want to shoot big boobs?”

“No, I’m going to feature your ass in a lot of the photos, you’ve already shown enough of your sixteen year old boobs to the world.”

“You don’t approve?”

Mike held up his hands. “Hey I’m not going to judge. But if you were my girlfriend, I’d be, I don’t know maybe jealous that I didn’t get an exclusive peek before the fashion world did. Just my opinion. You can tell me to fuck off anytime.”

“Ok then  _ Mikkel.  _ Fuck off.  _ Every _ time.”

“You have a real fucking potty fucking mouth. You should fucking fix that so you don’t fucking sound like fucking trailer trash every fucking time you open your fucking mouth.”

Eleven turned a deep red. “Sorry, it’s this business, everyone around me swears like a trucker. From now on I’ll be more professional.

Mike shrugged. “No skin off my nose. Ok, peel that banana and put it in your mouth.”

“For fuck’s sake, Mike, Fuck off. Again. Just fuck right off. Fuck!” She stormed off.

XXXXX

Mike was changing some camera settings when he heard a rustle in front of him. Eleven had her head down.

“You ok El?”

“I have been told to apologize and to do whatever you say without giving you any lip.”

“I value your opinion, but I don’t like being sworn at.”

“I’m embarrassed to put a banana in my mouth. Can you see why?”

“Of course, it’s demeaning, but it’s controversial. El, there is no way, any girl can eat a banana without some guy getting ideas. Why do you think so many cut it up?”

“I don’t want to look like a slut.”

“Ok maybe just take a bite out of it, and hold it… um… sensuously near your thighs. But eat it with your mouth open. Nothing less sexy than watching chewed up food fall out of a girls mouth.”

El giggled at him. “Ok that might be funny  _ and _ sexy at the same time.”

After the photo was taken, Mike loaded it up on a laptop to show her.

“They aren’t going to be looking at the banana, El. Can you see why?”

“Yes, they are going to be looking at the shadows around my bikini line.”

“It works for me, you ok with that.”

El sighed. “Yes.”

  
  


XXXXX

They were a few months into the project. El was infuriated with the liberties that Mike had taken on one hand, and on the other, he had made her look and feel sexy. She managed to catch his appreciative eye more than once.

She wasn’t sure, but she was actually beginning to like him and trust his talent.

“You aren’t going to like the next one.” Mike said matter of factly.

“Why not.”

“I’m going to see your bare ass, but I’m not taking a picture of it.”

“Is that all you’re going to see?”

“Yes, I promise.”

“I’ll bet you say that to all the girls.”

“Only the ones I really like-” Mike stopped talking and blushed.

“You like me?” Eleven said, a lot of caution entered her voice.

“You are a real pain in the ass to work with, but you are professional, you are beautiful. You take direction… with lots of swearing. I respect you. I want to work with you to complete this project. It will be good for both our careers.”

“Thank you Mike. I think that’s the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me. Ok, how is ityou’re going to see my bare ass?”

“Let me ask you something, have you ever seen those bathing suit models, who put a thumb or finger under the string of the bottom as if they’re going to pull them down.”

“They just pose like that to be seductive, they never take them off.”

“Right, so let’s do that now. Unbutton the cut-off’s and pretend you are about to take them off. Turn around slowly so that your butt is facing the camera.”

El did, and Mike snapped the picture.

“Ok, do the exact same thing, same pout, same slow turn, but pull them down about half way down your bum. Make sure your hip starts to show I won’t stare, I promise. Look like you are taking it off to have sex.”

El surprised herself by blushing, when she heard the click of the camera. She wasn’t a shy person, and was certainly not body shy. She chalked it up to feeling a little different about Mike now.

Mike loaded up the photos on the laptop. He showed them side by side. “Can you see the difference?”

“It’s intent. One shows clearly in my posture and eyes, it’s subtle almost a freeing feeling. I’m pulling my pants down for the world to see kind of free. Very uninhibited. You Mikkel are a genius.”

“There is only one issue.”

“You’re going to see bare parts of me.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t something I intended on. But you have such a nice shape it would be a shame not to show it off… you know, controversially.” He winked at her.

“If you were my boyfriend you wouldn’t like that, though. Right?”

Mike looked down, “If I was your boyfriend I wouldn’t like any of these shots. But believe me the lawsuits if we quit now would ruin both of us. But it gives me an idea, a way to make it up to you and make you wanted by everyone, magazines, movies, tv, you name it.”

“Count me intrigued.” Mike got the prettiest smile he’d ever seen from a girl.

And it was for him.


	3. 180

“It’s done.”

Mike listened to El on the phone. She sounded sad, her voice was very quiet.

“Can I come over?” The hope in her voice tugged at his heart.

“Yeah, we can skip any shoot today, there are some photos I want you to see.”

“Ok.”

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


Mike heard a soft knock on his studio door.

“It’s open! C’mon in.”

The door opened slowly. El walked in, wearing a pair of well worn denim overalls, and a plaid shirt.

Her head was almost shaved. It had been buzzed this morning. Her curves were lost in the loose clothes. It’s what Mike had wanted. He had blind sided her last night with the request. She had cried, had a tantrum, and then cried this again.

But she had done it as his request. She was a professional, but this appearance hit her on a personal level.

She looked at the floor when she came in and closed the door behind her.

“Well?” She said she looked at him her eyes and cheeks still wet with tears. She gave him a crooked smile.

“You are the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. Your eyes...” 

“You’re just saying that because you know I’m upset about this.”

“No, I’m… I’m scared to even tell you why.” Mike’s own tears started, and he was shocked to find he couldn’t stop them.

He wiped his arm across his face.

“Mike?” The concern in her voice over shadowed the sadness. She walked over to him and they hugged. 

He stepped back and cleared his throat, “So the controversy is out there, like you wanted. But we have three photos that are edgier than I usually take, you’ll remember we agreed on these, after you were used to my, um, style.”

“I think I know which ones they are.” El said quietly.

Mike clicked a few times on his laptop and brought up the first photo. “This is where I talked you into going up to the Bay Of Fundy in Nova Scotia.”

El grimaced. “I don’t think I’ll ever be warm again after laying on those slimy rocks. I can’t believe the tide went out that far.”

“It’s known for the highest tides in the world.” 

The photo showed El lying haphazardly on the slimy green rocks, she was totally nude, with bits of seaweed covering her like a very mini micro G bikini. Her eyes were open staring off into space. She looked dead. That was their intention, you were looking at a beautiful but dead girl.

El smiled, “I’d really like that one released, but there’s no way we are going to get away with that.”

“Hmm. Ok, this is the next one.”

The photo showed El nude under a thin top sheet on the bed. It was not hard to tell what they had been trying to do, her eyes were rolled up into the back of her head, she had one arm across her breasts, and the other down between her legs, it was obvious she hadn’t shaved, and that she was touching herself.

Mike turned red. “It um, looks like you are having an orgasm.”

“I wasn’t faking it Mike.”

“What!?”

“Sorry.”

“I had no idea El, um, that’s dedication to your career.”

“I’d like that one released too. But I know we can’t”

“Ok, um, this next one, is uh, um, suggestive.”

El was laying on her side, with her legs curled up a little, a top sheet covered her entire body, you could only see her hair over top the sheet. Nobody would be looking at that anyway, because the sheet was pulled tight across her butt, showing off her curves and… more.

“You have a nice bum. El. No doubt about that. Remember I told you to grab the loose part of the sheet between your legs and pull it up to your belly button?”

“Yes, and. Mike! You can see the full outline of my p-, my… it doesn’t leave a lot to the imagination.” She looked at him, he was red faced and looking down at the laptop keyboard.

“It’s a beautiful shot Mike. That is very personal. Do you see that?” She pointed to a spot on the photo.

“Shadow from the top sheet I think.”

“No, it isn’t”

“It isn’t?” He looked at her.

“It’s a wet spot Mike. I was very aroused…”

Mike had to turn away, he couldn’t look her in those eyes. He didn’t know what to think.

“If you were my boyfriend, you wouldn’t want that released would you?”

“No, I wouldn’t. “

“Well, that’s easy then, you aren’t my boyfriend, you have no say. So I guess it gets released.”

Mike was silent. It was a very erotic photo, and it had the potential to win awards.

“Sorry, El, this has been building for awhile. I should have told you sooner, but… I fell in love with a model I work with.“

“I see.” She looked down. “Well, I won’t embarrass you by asking who it is. I probably know her anyway”

Mike continued to look at her, not moving.

E frowned and glanced up at him staring intently at her.

“M-Me?” She ran her hand over her buzzed hair.

He pressed his lips together and nodded. “Sorry.”

“Never be sorry for saying you love someone Mike. Never be sorry for saying you love me.”

She moved in closer and turned her face up to meet his. Mike gave her a soft kiss.

She looked at the lap screen, “You really don’t anybody to see me like that do you? I’m not body shy Mike. I’ve always been out there. It would be ok with me.”

“I’d like to think I’m the only person who sees… all of you.”

“What about a compromise?”

“Ok… what did you have in mind?”

“Orgasm, is too personal. I… I don’t want my dad to see that.”

“Ok. It’s done.” Mike reached over and clicked a key. “Deleted. Can’t get it back.”

“Seaweed one is too good. Yes it shows off my body, but I’m proud of that. It’s not x-rated. Um, how do you release it.”

“We have our ways… it gets leaked El. Untraceable back to either of us, even though everyone will know it’s from you or me… but nothing we can end up in court over.”

“Sneaky.”

“Because of this country’s over the top puritanical laws, it has to be done.”

“I don’t know what to do about that last one.”

“Can’t you… i don’t know… make it smaller, so my pu… you know… isn’t obvious?”

“Crop it? Yeah, I can do that. It would make the composition better also.” Mike opened up a photo editing program and made the change.

“That’s much more tasteful and sexy. It doesn’t show anymore than if I was wearing a bathing suit.”

“Hmm, yeah.”

“But if you were my boyfriend, you wouldn’t want any of them released. Would you?”

Mike looked down. “No.”

“Ok. Another compromise. The seaweed one gets leaked, and the cropped one. The other doesn’t.”

“Didn’t we already agree to that?”

“Yes, but now you become my boyfriend, and I know you would respect my body and not release anything that showed too much. I mean,  _ you _ could see it.” She winked at him, “but nobody else.”

“Uh, how do I  _ become _ your boyfriend?”

“Mike. You just ask a girl. She either says no, or she says yes, and throws herself at you and kisses you all over your face and loves you forever… it’s that easy.”

“I’ll give you a big hint Mike. I’m going to say yes.” Suddenly she got very shy and quiet. The complete opposite of what she was like the days and weeks before. It suited her new look.

Mike himself felt humble, this beautiful girl wanted him to ask for her commitment.

“Will you go out with me El?” He had a half smile on her face. It completely disappeared when she said…

“No.” She had a smile on her face.

I couldn’t have hurt more if she’d kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and collapsed back into a sofa.

When he caught his breath, he managed to say, “That was cruel.. I… I think I’m going to be sick…” 

“Mike. I said you had to leak those first,  _ then _ you could ask me.”

Mike didn’t move.

“Mike? Are you ok?”   


“No.”

“Mike, I was trying to be funny… I can see that playing with your feelings isn’t… you don’t… I’m sorry Mike. Yes. I will go out with you… I… love you. Haven’t I said that yet? I’ll give you those kisses now, I don’t want you to question anything I do or say. Ever. ” She hung her head not quite able to meet his eyes.

“I didn’t realize you had those kind of feelings for me… that’s not boyfriend or girlfriend stuff.”

“It’s not?” He looked at her confused.

“It’s soulmate stuff, Mike. Here I am my hair shorn off, dressed like this. I’d be mistaken for a boy. Yet… you want to be with me. My looks don’t matter to you do they?”

“Not really El.”

“Ok, I wanted lots of controversy, let’s get it over with. Leak them.”

Mike did.

“You know the internet is going to be hard on you right? Even your fans. Forget about the industry, you are going to get excoriated by critics who like you and those who don’t. You can’t win on this one.”

For the first time Mike had known her, she looked unsure of herself.

“Did I make a mistake?”

Mike shrugged. “These days hard to tell, people are looking for an excuse to be offended. One thing you don’t do is try to fix it on talk shows, or in social media.”

“Are you sure?”

“Waste of time. You fix it with your eyes.”

El blinked. “I’m not sure I follow?”

“You have beautiful eyes El, with this next photo shoot I have in mind, I’m going to show the world, or at least try to, what  _ I _ see when I look at you. No sexy poses, no faking… anything, no bananas. Just honesty that you provide.”

“That’s a tall order Mike.”

“If I do this right…” Mike stopped talking his computer beeped at him.

“And here it goes, one post saying how brave you are, the other is a death threat. I figured. We have to go into hiding. I have a security detail worked out with our sponsers. I um… don’t really have a place to hide though.”

“I do. I have a safe place. I’ll take you with me.”


	4. No Punching Allowed

“Ok, there’s a tripwire here you have to step over.”

“What?”

“Trust me.”

Mike was already thinking that it was a little weird. The car had stopped where El directed the driver. But then the hike through the woods in the middle of nowhere.

“Um, El... ?”

“It’s ok Mike, we will be safe out here.”

Mike saw a cabin up ahead, a tall man with a hat stood on the veranda, and he was smoking a cigarette.

Mike was about to give him a smile and say  _ hello _ , but the man came towards him, there was menace in his eyes. 

_ Shit, it’s the Chief of Police. How did I not make that connection… and he looks pissed. _

“So this is the creepy fuck, responsible for those pictures? And your hair?” He grabbed Mike’s shirt front and pulled his fist back.

_ This is going to hurt.  _ It was all Mike could think of as he closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

Nothing.

Mike opened his eyes. Hopper’s fist was still pulled back ready to punch him. He looked frozen in place.

“Let go El.” Hopper growled.

“No, dad.”

“El,  _ let go!” _

El shook her head, looking menacing herself. Mike had no idea what was going on.

“We need to hide, dad, It’s not Mike’s fault. You blame him, you have to blame me. I wanted to be controversial. It’s done. It was a success. I know there are con-consequences to what we did. We are trying to deal with them now.”

“Ok, I get that you need to go into hiding. What about this piece of shit? He’s not staying here.” Hopper stared at Mike. The menace was back in his eyes and voice.

“That  _ piece of shit _ dad, is my boyfriend.” El decided to push it, “... and not only is he staying with me ...you know what? We are probably going to be having sex in the cabin. There. I said it. Happy?”

“Not even halfway, El… not even halfway.” Hopper walked away back through the woods.

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


Mike held El in his arms while she cried on his shoulder. “Mike… I’m sorry. He took all this much worse than I thought he would.”

“Yeah, he was mad. I’m glad he stopped himself from punching me. He looked like he could have made that hurt a lot.”

El said nothing. She couldn’t tell him. At least not right now. Mike wasn’t ready for that kind of information.

“ I don’t think he’s ever going to forgive me. If we stay together, I’ll just have to live with it.”

“What do you mean  _ if, Mike?” _

“El… I’m not stupid. You have a career that is going to put you in contact with other guys your age, your co-stars if you do the movie or tv thing… and I come across beautiful girls almost every day while I work.”

“Then why don’t we just end it now? Because it sounds like you’re just in it to get into my pants, take some nude photos and you’re done. Leaving me with this hair.” She brushed her hand over her head. “I thought we had something, Mike. When I said  _ forever _ I meant it. I guess those feelings were my own.”

“They weren’t El. I’m being realistic. When our contract is done for this project, I’ll see you maybe half a dozen times over the next year. Long distance relationships don’t work. I would never cheat... “

“And you think I would?”

Mike shrugged. “Emotions aren’t anything you can control, I can only promise that I won’t. I wouldn’t hold you to that kind of promise long distance.”

“You don’t think very much of me do you?” Mike could see that El was getting pissed off. “I’m just a precocious teen celebrity, who hops into bed with any guy I want? That hurts Mike.” In a quieter voice. “I meant forever Mike.”

“Hire me as your personal photographer. That way we can be together all the time.”

“I was going to do that anyway, you didn’t give me a chance to bring it up.”

Mike looked down, “Sorry El, this is all new to me… the relationship thing, I mean. I’ve never loved a girl before.”

“Mike.” El breathed, leaned forward to kiss him.

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


“This will do.”

El looked around. “Under the tree?”

“Yes. The tree canopy keeps it dry enough for you to sit for a few shots. The rain is picking up.”

“I’m at your command, pose me.” El smiled at him.

“I’m not going to pose your body. It’s your eyes or your face I want to pose.” Mike had her sit with the back to the tree. “Ok, hug your knees and put your chin on your knees. And look at your two o’clock position.”

El didn’t hear the camera shutter noise, she had no idea if Mike was taking shots or not.

“Ok, think about your dad never talking to you again.”

Mike hated to say it, but it had the desired effect, her eyes watered, and eventually spilled her tears.

“I’m really sorry El....”

“You got the shot?” Mike nodded, “At least you didn’t tell me that my dog died.” She wiped her eyes. “I didn’t hear the camera clicking.”

“I turn that off. Models become too… um…  _ model-ly _ if they hear the clicking. I’ve seen you do it for other photographers.”

“You didn’t need to do that Mike. I can cry on cue. I want to be an actor after all this. I’ve been training myself.”

“Ok we’ll try that. A lot of models aren’t very good at it, I’m used to killing off their dogs and families to get them to cry.” Mike smiled at her sheepishly. “Let’s work with your talent first before emotions… ok?”

“Ok Mike.”

“I want you to stand out in the rain. It’s your first time ever feeling the rain. You are smiling but crying because the sensation of the raindrops on your head is freeing… turn slowly with your hands out. You want to touch the rain. As you spin slowly you realize everything you’ve been missing. You’ve had nothing. No childhood, no friends, no family, you are all alone in the world. Tilt your head to the sky, close your eyes.”

Mike didn’t know that El had lived everything he had just described. The tears came easily. She finally dropped to her knees with her face in her hands.

Mike got down on his knees beside her, gave her a crushing hug. He was sniffing. “I’m sorry El… I know this isn’t the kind of photo session you are used to.”

“I’m such and ugly crier.”

“You are beautiful. You are so beautiful you don’t even know it... I saw a fireplace in the cabin, let’s get it lit with some hot coffee. Please tell me you have coffee?”

El smiled at him through the tears, in a small voice she said, “...and cuddle?”

“Yes... snuggling up to a fire will be a perfect evening.”   
  


XXXXX

  
  


As the fire got going, Mike showed her the dozens of photos he took. “Oh… Mike… you made me look pretty, and happy, and sad at the same time.” She clasped her hands to her heart. "Please tell me these are good enough to release? At least some of them?”

“Yes… all of them... but only when the heat dies down from the leaked photos.”

“They are going to focus on my eyes, not my body.”

“That was my intention. I wanted you to look like a scared and sad little girl, but still with moments of joy.”

“These will make my dad cry.”

“Enough to want to punch me?”

“No punching allowed. He will see… he will see that you love me and that you see my… me for who I am.”

“Coffee’s ready… so is the fire. Let’s go sit.”

  
  


XXXXX

El rested her head on Mike’s shoulder. They were both covered in a red plaid blanket watching the fire.

“You probably shouldn’t have said that to your dad. I'll bet he's doing a background check on me right now. Looking for anything to separate us.”

“The sex thing? I was trying to make him mad.”

“It worked. I think I almost got killed.”

“I’m not having sex with you Mike.”

“Uh, I wasn’t expecting to, El.”

“I’m not saying you don’t turn me on. You have photographic evidence of that. We take this slow… because I want this to last…”

“Forever.” They both said at the same time.


	5. The Art of Crime

“And the award goes to, dot dot dot, Eleven!” Mike said looking at his laptop screen.

“That’s not funny Mike. You know I want to break into acting.”

“Well, your Dead-Girl-On-The-Bay-of-Fundy role convinced somebody.”

“What do you mean?”

“There is a warrant out for my arrest. For the murder of supermodel Eleven. Oh! Hey! You are now officially a supermodel.”

“Which modelling web site are you reading that from.”

“Fox News.” Mike chuckled.

“Kind of a modelling organisation, they have a lot of busty blondes dispensing political bullshit.”

Mike threw back his head and laughed. “I wouldn’t know. I don’t watch that comedy channel.”

“Seriously Mike. My dad is probably coming over here right now to arrest you.”

“I’ll bet you can’t stop him from roughing me up for resisting arrest.”

“Yes I can.”

“El, he’s twice as big as both of us put together. He wants to punch me, he’s going to succeed.”

“Punch me.”

“El, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Ok then just slap me.”

“I’m not going to hit a girl.”

El huffed. “Ok, position your camera to take a picture of us kissing.”

“Where is this going El, this is serious shit here.”

“Trust me, ok.” She gave him a look with those eyes and Mike’s frown disappeared.

He sighed and set up the camera. “I can’t take a picture, my shutter remote needs a new battery.”

“Kiss me. Make it a good one.”

Mike smiled. “Are you always this bossy?”

“I am when I want something.”

Mike moved around the table and kissed her. At first he was a closed mouth kiss just to say he’d done it so they could move on. But El parted her lips and deepened the kiss. The camera went off. 

At least half a dozen times.

“Shit. I think something is wrong with my camera.” He looked at his camera, testing the buttons, and going through the camera menu.

“Your camera is fine, I took those photos.”

“You were a little busy. Kissing me. Remember?” As he was saying that, the camera’s shutter started whirring as it took more pictures.

“I just pressed the shutter button.” El said, smiling.

Mike laughed, “Ok, Eleven the supermodel is telekinetic?”

“Yes she is.” El said, keeping her smile and her beautiful eyes on him.

“Uh, you are serious.”

She nodded. Her eye blazing the truth.

“Um, and that’s why your dad couldn’t punch me.” Mike sat down.

“You can’t go public with that or… ah, I just realized that your dad isn’t mad at me for the photos, but that I’m helping your career which he doesn’t like at all, or anyone who helps you. Way too public. Not safe.”

Mike looked at her. He saw a tear roll down her cheek.

“You understand the relationship my dad and I have. Now I just need him to understand ours. I’m going to ask him to hold off arresting you and I’ll hold a press conference. Can you release the photos we’ve taken?”

Mike tapped away at his laptop keyboard. “Done.”

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


There was a funny knock on the door.

All the latches opened at the same time. “Is that you?” Mike asked El.

She smiled and nodded.

As soon Hopper walked in he said, “Time to pay the piper kid. You stay here.” He looked at El.

“No.”

Hopper sighed, he knew that was coming, but he thought he’d give it a try anyway.

“How long in jail do I have? ”

“None.”

“None? But I’m still being arrested?”

“No. Both your’s and El’s lawyers were all over my ass. But that’s not the reason. There was no crime committed."

  
  
  
  


XXXXX

“We put a man to death for believing that Earth was  _ not _ the center of the universe.” El said. She was wearing a simple blue print dress and standing at a makeshift podium in front the police station.

“Four hundred years later we put a man on the moon in that same universe.  Michelangelo, Caravaggio… well I won’t even list the modern artists who get lambasted for their art. And I will certainly not put myself or my photographer in the category of those famous artists. But what we do  _ is _ art. You may not like it. You may not understand it, or you may interpret it differently from another person or, yes, even the artist themselves. But that’s ok. It’s still art.”

She looked around to the cameras. “I didn’t invite the regular press to this. Only the art media, because frankly. It seems that only the art and sciences actually  _ get _ art and science.”

“We started off with cave paintings for art, and fire for science. But some people don’t believe in science and are still living in that cave. I only one thing to say to you: Don’t be so effing stupid.”

“I have been accused of being dead. That’s right, I’m not going to mention the alleged crime that was committed. Just the alleged result. As you can see I’m not dead and the only real crime that was committed was the crime of art.”

“All artists, including myself will  _ continue _ to commit that crime on a daily basis.”

  
  


XXXXX

“Ok, I’m just going to ignore the offers of playing a dead girl. I think I did that one well enough… thanks to you.”

El was curled up with Mike in front of the fireplace at the cabin.

“What about the other offers? To speak at art conventions and artists’ shows? Or the talk shows?”

“I’m thinking about it.” El said, “I think that press conference will more weight if I don’t water it down by repeating the same things over and over again.”

“Smart girl. I think you are right.”

“This whole thing left a sour taste in my mouth. I”ve gotten bad press before, every model does, but I have enough money now so that my dad’s and my retirement are taken care of. Even… yours… if you wanted to quit the business.”

“You’re going to rage quit?”

She laughed, “Yes, that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

“So... “ Mike said, “You, um, said, uh, _ forever. _ ”

“I meant that… how do we make that happen.” El said coyly.

“Our birthdays are in a few weeks. At seventeen we can legally get married in Indiana.”

El gave him a wide eyed look. “

Yes, Mike.”


End file.
